


Soft Spirit

by Iske



Series: Demon AU One Shots [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Demon AU, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, soft human baby hyrule warms the heart of stone cold demon legend, well it's like a weird inuyasha au???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iske/pseuds/Iske
Summary: "Put me down! I can't hug you like this!""I'd say you're hugging me just fine."(You do not have permission to repost this work to any other website)
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: Demon AU One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742443
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Soft Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series nor do I own the Linked Universe AU. The former belongs to Nintendo and the latter to Jojo.

"Where are you~?"

Wry voice carried on the whisper of a breeze, the legendary demon of dreams and nightmares stepped through the underbrush, ducking under a low-hanging branch with a wide, toothy grin. Moving to the centre of the forest clearing, he scanned the peaceful surroundings. A bird, a bug - deep green foliage here and sun-kissed wildflowers there...

With a slight twitch of his nose he confirmed his suspicions. Yup, still nearby.

_There_ \- behind him and to the right - a muffled giggle hidden behind brittle leaves. Stifling his smile, the demon donned a confused mask and began to dramatically investigate the clearing.

"Hmm," he hummed playfully, "no, not over here..."

Giggles grew louder as he crouched down low.

"What about... _here?!"_

Clawed hand shooting forward and roughly parting the bush before him, he was startled and impressed to find a strategically discarded cloak instead of a mischievous boy with bright, brown eyes. He picked up the cloak with a small smile and laid it over his shoulder, dirty green rubbing off against vivid purple. 

Spinning around to begin the search once more, the demon found himself under attack. A small body rushed out from a bush behind him, bony limbs quickly wrapping around his leg and holding on tight, the brave human child responsible for such an offence sat down on his foot. Tiny face lifting towards the sun, he beamed triumphantly, missing front tooth and all.

"Got you!"

"So you did!" The demon chuckled, lifting his leg and the boy into the air with ease. 

Squealing with delight, the young human's grip tightened as he was lightly shaken about, eyes golden in the afternoon sun.

"Legend! Let me down!"

"Not a chance, Hyrule." Legend smirked, barking out a laugh at the kids poor attempt at a petulant glare.

"Put me down! I can't hug you like this!"

"I'd say you're hugging me just fine."

Cackling at the pout directed his way, he gently lowered his leg to the ground. Standing back for a second as Hyrule scrambled off, Legend gave him a chance to catch his breath before surging forward. Snatching the child up in his arms, he cradled Hyrule close enough to pepper his rosy red cheeks with kisses. 

"No! No, stop!" Hyrule giggled.

"Oh, well _excuse me_ for wanting to shower you in affection! Heavens forbid I show you love and kindness!" Legend gasped, laying a hand over his heart sarcastically.

"You're silly!"

" _I'm_ silly? _Me?_ The mighty Demon of Legend? Lord of Dreams and Nightmares alike? Slayer of the Windfish? The Blood Rabbit? _Me?"_

"Yes!"

"No, no you must be thinking of my brother Wind, he's _very_ silly."

Uncontrollably giggling, Hyrule clutched the front of Legend's kimono, eyes creased at the corners and smile so wide and bright Legend couldn't help but return it. Slowly, he lowered the child to the ground, taking great care to not accidentally scratch him with his claws. Laughter dying down and breathing starting to steady, Hyrule stumbled into a sudden silence, reaching out to tug the hem of familiar purple fabric.

"Mm? You all laughed out you can't talk?"

"Do you have to go?"

Legend froze, silent as the world continued to spin around him. Leaves dancing, birds singing, he sighed before crouching down in front of Hyrule, taking the small cloak off his shoulder and clasping it around the human's small neck.

"Yeah, someone needs to go check on Twilight every once in a while."

"Wh-Why not Wind? Or Four?"

"Nah, they've been the last couple times. It's my turn now."

Hyrule frowned and played with the frayed edges of his cloak.

"Hey, don't look like that. I'll come back, I always do."

"I know." Was the mumbled reply.

Legend ducked his head lower to look into dim eyes, mouth pulled into a tender curve.

"I'll bring you back a souvenir~"

Tiny head jolting up with wide eyes boring into pale blue, Hyrule assessed him silently.

"Like what?" He whispered.

Legend hummed and tilted his head to the side, pointed ears pricking up as he found the distant call of a distressed priestess.

"How about the mummified hand of an ancient Lynel?"

_"Cool."_ Hyrule breathed.

"Very. Now, your aunt is looking for you. Run along." He announced, standing up and dusting off his clothes.

"Shit!"

Eyes popping out of their sockets, Legend couldn't help the startled laugh that slipped out.

"Excuse me?! Who taught you that?!"

"Y-You did." Hyrule stammered, red-faced and slowly making his way to the edge of the clearing.

"No I fucking did not."

The small human didn't even bother to respond, dashing off with a ringing, twittering laugh louder and sweeter than any bird call above.

"I DID NOT!" Legend bellowed after him.

Paused and waiting for a reply, all that greeted him was cheeky silence.

Shaking his head with a fond smile, he turned and headed off through the familiar foliage and underbrush. Hearing the rustle of his bare legs though flora, rabbits hopped over roots and twigs, pausing to look up at him with dark eyes and bloodied mouths.

"What a rotten kid. Absolutely horrible. Terrible...ah, but you gotta love him." 

A unanimous trill, teeth grating against teeth answered him. Delicately dangling from branches above him, warning bells rang with soft chimes, their tassels brushing the top of his head and sending a delayed alert to the village nearby. Legend reached up, wound ones string around his fingers before sharply tugging. The sturdy branch snapped with a thunderous crack, reluctantly giving way. Cracking behind him, the weathered bells shattered against the dirt.

"That should put them on alert for a few months at least. Long enough to ensure some vigilance."

Rabbits hopped over and hid behind surrounding debris, following him as he disappeared further into the forest, headed south.

"Now, let's go pay our respects to Twilight."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! I came up with the AU idea after binge-watching InuYasha and now I can't stop thinking about it. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and I'll see if I can come up with anymore one-shots for it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day/night <3


End file.
